Richard Loud III
Richard Lincoln Loud III is the main protagonist of The Loud House ''spinoff, [[The Luxurious Loud House|''The Luxurious Loud House]].'' Biography Richard L. Loud III was born on February 1, 2005. At 11 years old, Richard is the middle child and only son of Lynn R. Loud and Rita Loud and a member of the prominent Loud family of Royal Woods, MI. Like Lynn Loud from ''The Loud House, Richard has an annoying habit of turning everything into a sport. He is named after his grandfather, Richard L. Loud Jr. Personality Richard is a charismatic, and enthusiastic young boy like Lincoln Loud yet very sophisticated and well mannered. Like his older sister, Lynn Loud II, and The Loud House ''version of herself, Richard is also athletic and competitive. He loves to play sports and likes rough play with his siblings. Like Lincoln, Richard is an avid fancier of comic books and manga, and also enjoys video games. He is also a devout Catholic, sometimes seen praying and going to church every Sunday. Richard plays every single sport: soccer, football, basketball, baseball, etc. Like ''The Loud House version of Lynn Loud, Richard tends to turn everything into a sport. Also like The Loud House Lynn, Richard is skilled in various forms of martial arts: kickboxing, karate, parkour, etc. Unlike Lincoln, Richard is shown to make friends with a lot of people due to his wealth, popularity, his high social status, and his athletic nature. His known friends are Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Douglas, and Rusty. He is also very good looking and handsome, which is one of the reasons for his popularity. Richard is also the "man with the plan", as he is shown to elaborate plans with a specific objective, his plans mostly succeed since most of them are not just for his own benefit, but for his sisters as well. Richard is also very intelligent, as he is a straight-A student, and is a responsible student. Due to his athletic abilities, Richard can be somewhat arrogant, as shown when he bragged about being the best in sports and physical activities. Appearance Richard has short blonde hair with a large tuft sticking up. Like Lincoln, Richard has an overbite with a chipped front tooth, and has freckles on his cheeks. He usually wears a red and white football jacket with the letters R and W on the right side of the jacket. Inside his jacket, he wears an orange t-shirt. Richard wears blue and white track pants and white sports shoes with red stripes. When he plays soccer, he wears the same track pants but wears an orange t-shirt with white stripes. Richard sometimes wears a black suit with an orange necktie and black dress shoes. When he goes to a gala or a dinner party, he occasionally wears the same black suit but with a black bow tie. His sleeping wear consists of an orange nightshirt with dollar signs on it with matching pants. His swimwear is an orange trunk with dollar signs. Trivia * Richard shares some similarities to Lynn Loud from The Loud House:'' ''both are energetic and have the same athletic nature, both roughhouse with their siblings, and both have annoying habits of turning every household item into a sport. However, unlike TLH Lynn, Richard is very wealthy, also unlike TLH Lynn, Richard is more mature and sophisticated while TLH Lynn acts immature and childish. Category:Characters Category:The Luxurious Loud House